Numerous situations exist where it is necessary to organize and store small items or parts such as nails, nuts and bolts, arts-and crafts supplies, and sewing needs. Further, it is desirable that the items so organized be readily visible and easily accessible.
In order to achieve the foregoing, devices of various design have been developed over a long period of time. One such device for storing and displaying small parts is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,901 which issued to George D. Siemantel on May 17, 1960. In this patent, the parts to be stored are placed in transparent containers which are mounted on a rotatable body member. Friction means are provided between the body member and its support means to maintain the storage containers in a relatively fixed position in the absence of manual rotation of the body member.
A superficial resemblance exists between the Siemantel device and that described in the present application. However, if the devices are scrutinized, important design differences are revealed and it is apparent that the present device is a significant improvement over that taught in the Siemantel patent. Such differences will be obvious from the detailed description of the device of the present invention appearing hereinafter. For now, it will be helpful to note some of the substantial improvements appearing in virtually every component comprising the present device, such as:
(a) the simplified integral detent system having negligible wear and requiring no adjustment, for retaining the container-supporting drum in place;
(b) the single easily mounted bracket for supporting the drum;
(c) the shaft stubs and stand-off washers incorporated into the drum end caps to eliminate a central shaft and ancillary hardware;
(d) the mitered longitudinal edges of the panels forming the drum and the internal ledges within the end caps on which the panels rest to provide structural integrity; and
(e) the incorporation of recessed threaded receptacles in the panels for receiving the containers to eliminate the need for separate parts therefor.
Notwithstanding the existence of various small item storage devices, such as that taught by Siemantel, what is desired is a device which is easily assembled from a minimal number of parts, which has superior structural integrity and long life, which requires no maintenance or periodic adjustments and which may be easily mounted and operated. The device of the present invention fills such a need.